


Dreaming of Loving You

by imimmortalagain



Series: Ineffable Love [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Garak being cute, Garak in love, M/M, Someone fell in love, admitting love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: Garak has fallen madly in love. He has no idea what to do this new emotion. Or how to handle it.Alternate work title: Garak is Happy Cardassians Can't Blush.





	Dreaming of Loving You

It was when the business with the implant went down when Garak first realized. When he saw how much Julian cared for him. He never thought another person could care that much, but he was wrong. That’s when he realized he had feelings for him. Though Garak would never admit it, he had them. Garak soon became more and more inpatient for their lunches together. 

At first he thought it was just a little crush that he could put to the side. However as time drew on he couldn’t. 

If he wasn’t a Cardassian he would’ve been blushing half the time he was with Julian, luckily though he was Cardassian and that wasn’t happening. He wanted dearly to tell him. He wanted that more than he wanted Gul Dukat dead. However he couldn’t think of any way to tell him. 

 

“Good afternoon, my good doctor,” Garak says in a short smile after walking up to the table Doctor Bashir sat at. He sat his tray down on the table. Julian looked up at Garak and smiled at him. 

“Good afternoon, Garak,” Julian pulled his tray closer to him so it wasn’t taking up most of their table. He pushes himself up and rests his elbows on the table. 

Garak eyes his half eaten plate as Julian pulls in another bite with his fork. 

“How long have you been eating?” Garak asks, knowing he couldn’t have been here too long. 

“Five, ten minutes, why?” Julian asked. 

“I’ve never understood why you humans decided to treat you food like it was living, and would run away from you at any second,” Garak sighs, shaking his head slightly. He picks up his fork, takes a piece of the food and eats it. 

“And I never understood why  _ you _ have been so evasive to my questions about you,” Julian replies smoothly. Garak smiles. 

“I’m sure if you look into most of my response you’ll find I didn’t avoid them I just lied,” Garak replied. He takes his second bite out of his food. 

“I would hope you’ve given me some truth in the three years we’ve been friends,” Julian replies, finishing off his food. 

“Every lie shows some truth, Julian,” Garak replies smiling. He takes another bite of his food. 

“I’ve never understood that phrase of your’s,” Julian exclaims, he picked up his napkin and wiped off his mouth. 

“Look at it this way Julian, a lie points opposite of where you should be looking, enough of them and you have the full truth,” Garak explained, even though the explanation only confused him more. 

Some time passed in clean silence. The silence weighed down on Garak and his desperate need to tell Julian.  

“Did you read Raven by Edgar Allan Poe?” Julian asked. 

“Indeed, I did, doctor,” Garak replied somewhat dismissively.

“Did you not like it?” Julian asked surprised. 

“I didn’t like the constant rhyming,” Garak replied, he took another bite of his food, finishing it off. 

“Do you not have poetry on Cardassia?” Julian asked. 

“We do, however it’s not so dreary. The constant rhyming keeps it in a rut. If it weren’t a poem I would’ve enjoyed it greatly,” Garak replies, “Such a pity.” 

“I particularly enjoyed the rhyming. It sets up the pace you keep for the entire poem. It is refreshing that you don’t change the pace throughout the entire poem,” Julian explains. 

“Yes I see you point,” Garak replies however his voice fades as he disappeared in thought. Julian was going to continue their conversation, however when he saw how distracted Garak was he stood up. Shaking Garak from his thoughts, he too stood up. 

“I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Garak,” Julian replied. 

“Wait!” Garak exclaims. 

“Yes?” 

“I’d just like to say-” He was going to do it, he was finally going to tell Julian, but something attacked his confidence in the back of his mind. Garak smiles and shakes his head, “Nevermind.” Julian opens his mouth to ask but realizes he’d never get anywhere with interrogations.

“See you tomorrow, Doctor,” Garak says and Julian walks away. Garak sits back down. He raises his hand and runs it through his extremely neat hair, hardly messing with it. He rubs his neck. 

“One step closer, and yet it seems too far away.” 

 

Garak sat restlessly in the night. The time on his watch told him it was around one in the morning. He sighed. 

He regretted getting exiled. He regretted staying here. He regretted walking up to Dr. Bashir that one morning four years ago. He regretted having lunch with him ever since. And above all else, he regretted falling in love. However he did get exiled, he did stay here, he did walk up to Dr. Bashir, he did continue having lunch with him, and he did fall in love with him. 

He laid up against the left corner of the couch in his living room. His left leg propped up on the couch, his right foot rested against the ground. His left elbow rested on his knee. His left hand he held a cup of Raktajino. He didn’t particularly like anything Klingon, anything accept their coffee. 

He may of been tired, but the anger and the regret he felt pushed the tiredness aside. He sat as all of the emotions brewed and stewed inside until it led to it’s release. 

 

The next day came quickly. Garak woke quick and early to an alarm he had set the night before. He got up stretching his arms and legs. He pulled the comforter back over his bed and walked over to his closet. He pulled off his night clothes and pulled on a rather stylish shirt that showed a little more of his neck ridges, than usual. He pulled on a matching pair of pants then walked up to his mirror. He grabbed the comb from the counter and combed through his hair a few times, before quickly marching out of his quarters and all the way to sickbay. 

He entered through the automatic doors to find Julian sitting at a computer furiously typing. 

Julian turns to the sound of the door opening, seeing Garak stride into Sickbay. Julian stands up and walks up to Garak. 

“Garak,” Julian greets, “Nice to-” Julian was interrupted by Garak leaning in quickly and kissing Julian in a very quick kiss. Julian was shocked, and excited at the same time, so he returned the kiss with more passion than Garak. 

They broke the kiss only when they both needed to breath air. 

“You-, I…” Garak started to say through small pants, trying to find the right words. Then the perfect words hit him like a train, “I’m in love with you.”

Julian didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to respond, except by raising his right hand, placing it on the back of Garak’s neck and pulling him in quickly for another kiss. 

He pulled back quickly, “I love you too.” 


End file.
